Stout Hearts
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo have made themselves a home and Kingdom under the mountain, with little Frodo their family is complete. Bilbo's influence strengthens the bond between Erebor and Rivendell. When Aragorn and Frodo meet for the first time the hands of Fate are at work. The years past and soon the Fate of the Ring...and Middle Earth must be decided. Thorin/Bilbo Future Aragorn/Frodo
1. If You Can Dream

Hello! I was all proud of updating so much recently…and then decided I could start a new story…HOW FOOLISH OF ME. But I'm still going to do it. This WILL take place in the Lord of the Ring's universe but _**I'm going to tweak a lot of things. **_FUTURE Aragorn x Frodo relationship. Insanity doesn't even begin to cover it but all proper credit goes to the original creators and all that jazz. WARNING: This is probably going to be a really long story. There will be slash and FLUFF!

.

.

.

_When you're finally mine and just a wish away…_

.

.

.

In Erebor

.

.

"But _Uncle_! I can't go to bed without a story! Pleeeeease…!"

Shaking his head at his nephew Bilbo chuckled as he tucked the young Hobbit into his bed. He loved his home here even more than he had ever loved the Shire. It may be under a mountain, but Thorin had the family quarters redone to resemble Bag End as much as possible…though with taller ceilings. The thought warmed him that Thorin had done it just to please him. He would have lived in Erebor no matter how the chambers looked. But Thorin knew that he would always long for the Shire and did all he could to make his beloved happy.

Their little family was complete when he got a message about Frodo's parents. His poor sister and her husband had gone out on a boat and got caught in a storm. It was an unlucky thing but he would be forever grateful to have Frodo in his life. He supposed the young Hobbit was doomed from the start with adventurous parents who did such unhobbit like things such as boating and Uncle who fought dragons and had settled down with a Dwarf King in a mountain. Poor lad.

Finally he caved to those pleading eyes "Yes yes very well…You know I can never resist telling a good story."

"Have I missed the story yet?" Thorin entered the chamber with his usual grace. Now that he had reclaimed his home he was without his armor and kept to a black tunic and pants when he was with his family. He sat down on the bed with Frodo and ruffled the boy's curly brown hair "I have always enjoyed your Uncle's stories…" He gave a sly look to Bilbo as he said this.

Frodo giggled and Bilbo shook his head. If Thorin hadn't already won a place in his heart through their adventure together he most certainly would have gained one for treating Frodo as if he were his own son. He was admittedly worried when Thorin had begun pursuing him. He could not give Thorin the heir he would need, even when Frodo came along he had doubted the Dwarves, kind though they might be to the Hobbits, would appreciate being ruled by one. When he had finally confessed his fears to Thorin the Dwarf King had laughed softly and had reassured him with tender kisses and touches. "I had long ago announced Fili as my heir, as long as he or Kili but aside their…interests long enough to beget an heir the line of Durin will continue."

Bilbo hadn't stopped the tears from coming at that time as he realized just how much his King loved him.

"Bilbo…Uncle Bilbo you were going to tell us a story!"

Frodo's voice broke through his thoughts "Ah yes…Now what one would you like to hear Frodo? The one about the three Trolls? The Dragon? Or…"

Frodo cut him off as he shook his messy hair and blushed softly "Tell me how you and Uncle Thorin fell in love?"

He and Thorin exchanged a glance, wondering at Frodo's interest…but it was a good tale all the same. "Very well…I suppose you're old enough to hear it."

The young Hobbit quickly nestled down in his bed of soft linens and fluffy pillows and looked between Thorin and Bilbo eagerly.

"Well…It all started with an unexpected adventure…"

.

.

.

"Never in my life have I been treated in such a way and I won't stand for it! I may be nothing more than a Hobbit to you Thorin Oakensheild, but I am a Baggins of Bag End and I have promised to aide you and aide you I will." Bilbo was nearly standing on tip toe to make direct eye contact with the Dwarf King. The Battle of Erebor would be today and Thorin had just announced that Bilbo should turn back at this point. He had fulfilled his contract as far as the King was concerned.

"Put aside your pride you foolish Hobbit! This is a battle, a war for Erebor, it may not even be an enemy who slays you, you could be simply trampled underfoot with your small stature. Not a very glorious end Mr. Burglar. You have done all you can to aide us but now your duty is done and it is time to return to your precious Shire."

The dwarves of their company were wisely keeping back. Though they were not silent as whispered bets were taking place and gold exchanged hands.

"It is no longer as precious to me as it once was." Bilbo said before he was even aware of the words coming out of his mouth. He appeared startled by his own admission but at Thorin's challenging look he bravely continued…It would mean saying perhaps more than he _should_ say…or was _proper_ to say…but he would regret it forever if he did not. "You have become my King Thorin Oakensheild…And I will follow wherever you lead whether you want me or no."

Thorin was stunned by the Hobbits declaration and his face twisted between emotions. "I…I have grown fond of you Hobbit…It would be a sore loss if I gained my Kingdom but lost you…" His voice was soft but it did not diminish the meaning behind his words.

"Pay up Fili." Kili whispered before taking the gold and putting it in his pocket to watch the rest.

It turned out there was no more time to argue. The Battle was ready to begin. Thorin and Bilbo exchanged one last look before the entered the fray together. And came out of it together.

.

.

.

"That doesn't sound very romantic to me…" Frodo said shifting under the covers as he looked between his Uncles.

Sparing the young Hobbit a grin Thorin leaned in "Your Uncle is very stubborn…I would have wooed him properly if given the chance."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and chuckled "Oh spare me the pride and stubbornness of Dwarves! Goodnight Frodo we shall see you in the morning."

The young Hobbit yawned end curled up on his side "Goodnight Uncles…" He said softly before drifting off to sleep.

.

.

Leaving Frodo's room Thorin wrapped a strong arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "_I_ thought it was romantic…" He murmured bending his head to kiss Bilbo's slightly tipped ear.

The Hobbit chuckled and flushed at the kiss. His hair was beginning to lighten, and Thorin had some grey at his temples, but they were still in love. He sighed and leaned into Thorin "I wonder if he misses the Shire…Though he's told me countless times he's happy here."

Thorin seemed to consider it for a moment "I suppose he might…but he has plenty of friends to play with and more Uncles than he knows what to do with. I know Fili and Kili favor him." He kissed Bilbo's temple "You worry too much my Hobbit. We are safe in the mountain, my people are rebuilding themselves. Frodo has a safe place to call home. What more do we need?"

His King was always able to reassure him. "I know I know…"

As they entered their private chambers which still were inspired by Bag End but were far grander than any proper Hobbit hole would ever be. They prepared for bed and Bilbo approached a tender subject with Thorin "At court today there was an Elf from Rivendell inviting us to visit…I think Frodo would rather like to see the Elves. And didn't Elrond recently adopt Isildur's heir?"

Thorin had known that this topic was bound to rear its head. True while he still harbored a grudge against the woodland Elves….He could acknowledge that the Elves of Rivendell had indeed aided them. He supposed that Elrond was…tolerable. He also knew of Bilbo's fondness for Rivendell and knew that Frodo would indeed enjoy seeing Rivendell for himself.

Many were aware that Bilbo did not take his title of Consort lightly. There were many times that Thorin's pride and stubbornness almost cost he and his kingdom. But each time Bilbo was there in his own quiet and equally stubborn way to reason with the King. This was another of those times. Perhaps if relations between Elves and Dwarves had been warmer the Elves would have risked themselves for his people. He could see from the way Bilbo was already smiling that he knew he had won. "I suppose we should go to Rivendell…We can bring gifts to show Elrond our thanks for his aide."

They settled into bed and Bilbo kissed Thorin tenderly "That is a very wise decision my King."

Thorin chuckled and pressed Bilbo beneath him into the bed. "You know how it affects me when you call me that in bed my Hobbit…"

Bilbo gave a cheeky grin "Perhaps you need to remind me…"

.

.

In his own bed Frodo was staring up at the ceiling thinking about the tale he had heard that night. He smiled, if Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin could find each other…that meant that someday someone would love _him_ too. He curled up and that night dreamt childishly innocent dreams of a future love.

.

.

_And there are many paths to tread_

.

.

.

This is the intro so other chapters will be a bit longer! We meet the Elves in the next chapter. Lyrics are from _If You Can Dream _and _Steward of Gondor_. Thank you for reading!


	2. Friends Never Say Goodbye

I'm excited to see the interest in this story! Please continue to enjoy! All proper credit where it goes and all that jazz. Only the madness is mine :D Please continue to enjoy!

.

.

.

"Uncle Thorin…?"

At the small sound the Dwarf King turned and smiled at Frodo "Yes? Are you prepared for the journey?"

The young Hobbit eagerly nodded at him, since finding out they were going to the legendary Elfish kingdom little Frodo had talked about nothing else and had packed immediately. Of course he needed some help deciding what he truly needed and what could be left behind. Needless to say the amount of bags had dwindled substantially.

Now Frodo was looking down at his feet shyly as he obviously struggled with his reason for coming. Unlike his Uncle he sometimes had trouble voicing his opinions or what he wanted. Thorin had learned patience however and knew that if given enough time Frodo would gather his courage. Indeed finally the young Hobbit looked up and asked "Would you braid my hair?"

Since coming to stay in Erebor Frodo had learned much about Dwarf culture. Bilbo often had a few small braids in his hair that were lovingly done by Thorin and they glistened with small beads of gold that he was able to get in. Bilbo resolutely refused to have more than that woven in, but Thorin had contented himself that in this small way he had marked Bilbo as his, though no one in the mountain kingdom had any doubt about that.

So Frodo knew that by asking Thorin to braid his hair he wanted people to know that he was under Thorin's care, that they were family. Clearing his throat of the emotion he found swelling up he nodded and roughly patted a chair "Of course Frodo, have a seat."

The young Hobbit was obviously relieved that his request was not denied and hurried to the spot to sit obediently.

.

.

.

When Bilbo found them he paused in the doorway and didn't make a sound as he simply watched. Thorin was doing small elaborate braids through Frodo's hair, and in them he wove small beads of silver and a few that were decorated with small sapphires. He felt himself getting a little teary eyed at the scene and fumbled for his handkerchief. He knocked on the door and the two looked startled as he walked in "Well that looks very nice Frodo…"

A large smile blossomed on Frodo's cheeks and he chuckled and gave return smile to the boy. He then turned his attention to Thorin "It looks lovely Thorin…"

The Dwarf King gruffly muttered something about members of the Royal Family needing to look their best, but Bilbo could see that he was touched by his praise.

.

.

Finally the time came for them to leave for Rivendell.

"But Uncle Thorin!" Kili whined as he picked up Frodo "We can't be separated! That would simply be too cruel!"

The young Hobbit was laughing as he was tossed from one Uncle to another; Fili caught him next and said "He even has proper braids now! That means we're family, we have to stick together."

Leveling _all_ of his nephews with a piercing look Thorin put an end to their nonsense "Yes we are family. However you two fools have to stay here to make sure Erebor is safe while we are gone."

He ignored the pouts he got from the two overgrown children and picked up Frodo out of Fili's grip. "Now you little Hobbit need to run along before your Uncle is worried sick over you. These two are being bad influences over you as it is."

Frodo laughed knowing that it was all in good fun "Okay Uncle Thorin. Bye Uncle Fili and Uncle Kili! I'll bring you a present from Rivendell okay?"

The three Dwarves watched as Frodo ran off to find his Uncle Bilbo and then Thorin turned on his nephews "Erebor had better be in one piece when I get back. This isn't a handful of ponies I'm asking you to look over…"

The two brothers pretended to be properly chastised "Yes Uncle." They said in unison before Thorin gruffly pulled them into a hug.

Ever since the Battle of the Five Armies when he had almost lost them; when he had almost lost _everything_, he had tried to be more open with his affection. It was a marginal improvement but the thought alone was enough to make his nephews smile.

.

.

"Have a safe journey Uncle." Fili said as he waved him off

"Don't let the Elves bite!" Kili called before tossing Frodo a small pouch "Bofur made some toys for the trip."

Frodo clutched the toys protectively "Tell Uncle Bofur thank you!"

Finally they were headed off to Rivendell.

.

.

.

In Rivendell

.

.

Elrond watched the road as the Dwarf company approached. He knew that he had Bilbo to thank for this meeting even happening. It seemed that the small Hobbit held great sway over the Dwarf King. When they arrived he was not surprised to see the young Frodo Bilbo had told him in his letters with them. He smiled graciously "Welcome to Rivendell my friends."

His elf ears heard stumbling behind him and gracefully turned as Aragorn clumsily made his way over. The toddler was very stubborn already and always insisted on being in with all the action. He gave a fond smile before introducing him "This is Aragorn son of Arathorn, known here as Estel. I think you and Estel will have fun together Frodo."

The young Hobbit was staring at the human child with curiosity and gave a glance at his Uncles to make sure it was okay before he came forward and put out his hand. He was a head taller than the toddler and smiled as he said "Frodo Baggins at your service Estel."

The toddler's silver eyes looked up at him for a moment before wordlessly taking Frodo's hand and dragging him away "Room!" He demanded letting Frodo wave goodbye to his Uncles before taking him to see his toys.

Bilbo watched and smiled in amusement "Well there you go. Seems they'll get along famously." When there was no answer to his statement he saw that Thorin and Elrond were politely looking everywhere but each other. He sighed and wondered why the children seemed to be the most mature.

.

.

.

While the adults stiffly went about their business with Bilbo playing mediator the children were busy with their own antics. Estel had shown Frodo to his room and would silently bring Frodo his favorite toys for him to inspect. The Hobbit smiled, he was used to being the youngest and smallest with the dwarf children he played with so it was nice to have a change for once. He pulled out the toys that Bofur had made for him and began to play with Estel.

He saw the young prince was looking at one toy in particular and pulled it out to show him. "This is Smaug, he was a dragon that drove the Dwarves away from Erebor and hoarded all their gold. But my Uncle Thorin won it back with Uncle Bilbo and my other Uncles. I have a lot of Uncles you see but it's the easiest thing to call them. We live in Erebor now, I used to live in the Shire but my parents died in an accident so I live with my Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin now." Frodo smiled as he made Smaug fly in the air and land on Aragorn's head.

The human child blinked up at him before smiling brightly and picked up the dragon himself and began making flying noises as they ran around the room.

.

.

.

Finally all the business they had come to do was accomplished and it was time to return to Erebor. Bilbo was pleased to see that the farewell exchanges between Thorin and Elrond had a warm tone to them, and a sincerity he hadn't heard before. He smiled at the reasons for the change.

Off to the side Frodo and Estel were holding each other in a tight embrace and both looked as though they were seconds away from crying. Finally Frodo pulled apart and gave a small smile to the dark haired boy "Here Estel, I want you to have this okay? We'll see each other again I promise."

In his hand he was holding out the wooden Smaug that Bofur had carved and painted for him. Estel's eyes went wide as they carefully took the toy and the little boy held it to his chest as he said softly "Goodbye Frodo…"

Seeing the distress in his charge Elrond was quick to put reassuring hands on Estel's shoulders "I believe we will see young Frodo again Estel."

Estel silently nodded and then gave one last hug to Frodo before Thorin helped him onto the pony in front of his Uncle.

As they road off Frodo turned and waved cheerfully "I'll see you again Estel! I promise!"

.

.

.

Not as long as I had hoped but I just thought this was the perfect place to end! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the over load of sugary cuteness that I have created here! Thank you for reading! Some darker stuff coming up.


	3. Never Alone

Your patience has been amazing! Again I want to thank you all for taking your time to read this. Only the insanity is mine! Note: I warned you I was tweeking things this is a fanfiction after all so please just play along

.

.

.

"Bilbo?" Thorin had heard his Hobbit coughing violently and came at once to see what was the matter.

The Halfling smiled sweetly at him "Sorry…Something got caught in my throat." Bilbo turned quickly to hide the blood that covered his lips, but the vibrant splash of color against his pale lips caught Thorin's eyes. The King Under the Mountain stormed over and gently captured his beloved's hand "You are ill…?" His tone was grave as he stared at the precious life force that was spilt before tenderly taking Bilbo's handkerchief and wiping it away.

Bilbo hummed and stuffed it in his pocket. "I have already talked to Oin discreetly….He does not know that I was asking out of anything but casual interest of course…"

Thorin felt himself go cold "And…?"

"Nothing can be done."

.

.

Thorin paced his study as his mind raced. He had confronted Oin himself and the Healer's reply was the same. They had no way of healing Bilbo with their capabilities and no way to contact Gandalf. If Oin was correct, which he usually was in matters of such seriousness, then Bilbo would only have a few more months at most. An idea fluttered against his mind like a moth's wing. There was _one_ who could aide them…He hesitated only a moment before deciding that Bilbo's life was worth more to him, more than even his pride.

.

.

Frodo nearly bounced in excitement "We are going to see the Elves again?!" He was now a stripling for a Hobbit. In the haze between child and adult he was still very much innocent of the world and saw nothing unusual about the journey. Bilbo wanted to spare Frodo another loved one's death if he could be healed and didn't want to inform him unless there was no hope.

Thorin managed a small smile for the boy he had come to think of as a son "Yes I'm sure Estel will be very pleased to see you again."

The beaming smile Frodo gave proved that Elrond's foster child was not the only one longing to see his friend.

.

.

.

Waiting for them at Rivendell Elrond was pleased that the once strained feelings between the Elves and Dwarves had faded so that in an hour of need Thorin was not too proud to come to them. He hoped he would be able to cure Bilbo's mysterious illness. He had already sent messengers out to inform Mithrandil. The wizard would surely want to know of his old friend's illness.

He turned and saw that Estel was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his friend. Now a youth Aragorn still held fond memories of his Hobbit friend and had a special surprise planned for his visit. The children truly were a blessing in these darkening times.

"I see him!" Estel chirped before rushing off to meet Frodo's pony at the gate.

For the sake of the newly founded friendship between Elves and Dwarves Bilbo's life would have to be saved.

Frodo halted his pony as a long limbed dark haired youth came running up to him. He shied away until he heard his Uncle Thorin laugh softly beside him "That's Estel lad. Coming to meet you I would suspect."

Frodo stared at the youth with disbelief "But…He was _younger_ than me when we met. By several years!"

"Yes." Thorin agreed still amused at the child's confusion "Men have a tendency to age faster than other races. What has been a blink in time for you have been several years for him, even with the elf blood in his veins."

Frodo's face became withdrawn as he somberly looked at Estel who was still riding towards them "So…He'll die before I grow up?" There was a small quiver in his voice though he was trying not to show it.

Realizing where Frodo's thoughts were going "Oh his aging will slow when he gets older. Do not worry Frodo you two will have a good long friendship."

Reassured Frodo's face brightened and he urged his pony faster to meet up with Estel.

Bilbo smiled as he watched and gave a sly look to Thorin "You're a good father you know."

Thorin's face reddened and he gruffly cleared his throat "Well…no sense in upsetting the lad…"

Bilbo hid a small smile as they continued on. He tried to keep his mind focused on lighter thoughts, but he couldn't help but wonder what would become of Frodo if the elves could not help him.

.

.

.

Elrond's face was heavy as he left the healing room. Bilbo had started to cough up blood and he had worked hard to stop it. The weight of his task was a heavy burden and he was having serious doubts he would be able to do much to aide Bilbo. It was almost as if a poison was spreading through him but he could find no source or sign of what type it might be.

Bilbo was weakening and he had no way to stop it.

Thorin had been waiting outside of the room and he had seen Elrond's unguarded expression. His heart grew unexpectedly cold. He had thought he would feel rage at the elf for failing to help them. Instead he found only grief. He could see that Elrond was as effected as he was and found the strength to reach forward and grasp his shoulder "You have done all you can Lord Elrond. I cannot ask for more than that."

The elf lord raised his downcast face and gave a thin smile as he placed his own hand over Thorin's "We can make him comfortable…I will be there until the very end."

Thorin took what solace he could with that.

.

.

.

Estel found Frodo out in the garden. Elrond had taken him aside and told him what was happening with Frodo's uncle. He stood a little way back and let Frodo have his space. He wished he knew what to say but all he could do was go and sit by his friend's side. They sat in silence for a time before Frodo simply laid his head on his shoulder and cried silently.

.

.

Bilbo managed a faint smile as Gandalf sat by his bedside. "Hello Gandalf." He said pleasantly as he tried to sit up but the movement demanded too much strength.

The wizard smiled sadly at him "Oh Bilbo…"

They sat quietly together for a time before Bilbo struggled to take something out of his pocket. "Gandalf…I think this might be the source of my illness… I found it in a cave in the mountains when the rest were taken by Goblins."

Gandalf eyed the simple gold ring. He remembered seeing it during their Quest for Erebor and regretted now that he had let the matter slide. He knew well enough not to take the ring in his hand. He felt a chill enter him as he began to suspect what _ring_ it was.

"Oh Bilbo…" This time the words were dark indeed.

.

.

"For what purpose have you called me here Gandalf? I would like to be with Bilbo and Frodo as you can understand…" Thorin was pacing the small study Elrond had lent them for privacy like a caged animal.

"I do understand. But the matter I have to discuss with you is too serious to let wait."

He was familiar with that tone. Pausing in his pace Thorin turned slowly "What is this matter? And why is Bilbo not included?"

Letting slip a sigh Gandalf took a seat and laid a level look at Thorin "It was he who brought my attention to the matter and wished for me to be the one to discuss with you. We believe that the source of his illness is a magic ring he found on the journey to Erebor. He has had his suspicions for some time but only now sees that they were well founded."

Thorin's eyes darkened at the thought of a simple ring being the source of their grief. "Then if we rid him of it he'll be cured?"

There was a weary shake of the wizard's head as his answer "I'm afraid the damage to Bilbo has been done. Elrond has agreed to safe keep the ring here while I see what I can find about it. Tell no one about the ring Thorin. Even Frodo must be sworn to silence as well…"

Hearing this caused alarm in Thorin "Frodo! He sometimes plays with the ring…could he…?"

"No." Gandalf's answer was immediate "Bilbo swore that he has never let Frodo wear the ring because of its magical properties and I believe it is the wearing of the ring that leads to this illness. Frodo is safe."

Grimly Thorin accepted the news. Though it did help to know the cause of the illness and be reassured that Frodo had not yet been exposed. He was used to bearing his grief alone; after the loss of his grandfather and father, the loss of Erebor, the death of his brother, his sister and her husband these he had born alone in his solitude to be strong for those who needed him. Now he had another loss to grieve with a child who would be looking to him for strength.

When Gandalf opened the door to give him privacy he glimpsed Frodo with Estel's protective arm around him and Elrond looking on fondly. Perhaps this time…he would not be so alone. He turned his face away and focused on the paper upon the desk. It would only be right of him to inform the others in the former company of Bilbo's fate so that they could join him in his final days. Elrond had promised them hospitality as long as they needed.

.

.

He smiled softly to himself. He wouldn't be alone at all.

.

.

Hope that you are not going to kill me! More fluff coming up to help us get over this loss! Thank you for reading! *Don't kill me*


End file.
